User talk:Mage07
Welcome, Mage07! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Komupon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 02:53, April 7, 2011 Patapon 3 Weapons I have the answer to your question. Firstly, equipment doesn't always have to be a high level to be powerful, it usually matters on the stats they boost, and how much they improve it; different weapons obviously are stronger than others. Your brother could just be leveling up weaker ones at the Blacksmith, or, you might have forgot to upgrade your weapons. Also, rare weapons can't be improved at a Blacksmith, so like I said, just because one weapon has a higher level doesn't make it better. For instance, if he had an Sword at level twenty, and you had a level five Blade of Astria, your weapon would be considered stronger since it boosts stats more. I hope this helped. 22:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... Thanks for this information! Mage07 02:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) About ragewolf.... Seriously... is he really the Uberhero's dark side?!?! WOAH!!!! how did you know that?! or did you imagined all of it? ayos!! dati ko pa gustong malaman ung identity nya. nice! --Uhoari123(yes.. pilipino ako. pati na rin si pata3pon) ... There's nothing on how you can explain his identity besides that theory... Since he is also somewhat related to Naughtyfins and takes care of her... Ragewolf didn't even care if Naughtyfins was at your hideout and he may even be very happy knowing that she is in good hands... And his personality is the polar opposite of Uberheroes'... Uberhero is quiet and simple... Ragewolf is too brave and easily get's annoyed... Sino pa ba pwedeng maging siya? Wala na din naman eh... Mage07 05:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Im in... Quezon city. my summoning score my summoning score is 1,011,660,660. oh by the way, i got the idea about that contest. i just let pat3pon do all the work. wala kmi sa bahay nun. lumipat kmi sa kanila to play. hehe.. isip bata tlga. --Uhoari123 With your PSP taking picz So, I saw your pic of your Alosson............ HOW THE HECK CAN YOU TAKE PICZ WITH YOUR PSP!?!?!?!?!? Can you tell me how??????? I really wanted to take picz with my psp..(even it's broken) I stopped playing Patapon 3 for now (Kasi....sira ang PSP, DUH!) So I went PS2 again and my bro already finished Kingdom Hearts (I not II). So I decided to play it again! So goodbye PSP muna at hello PS2! I stopped playing Persona 3: FES (lvl. 66 na ako dun). I got bored and wanted to play Persona 4! (JP version kasi yung available lang!!! WALANG US VERSION!!! T_T) --Pata3pon Long range unit tips? I wanted to se if you can give me some Long-range Uberhero strategies because I usuly do Short-range units like Grenburr and Tondenga and I'm kind of bad at useing units like Alosson and Oohoroc. have any sugestions? hey! hey i finished your patapon font name :) have fun! mike Its okay Its just because it already had the information. Happy Early Birthday! An by the way, thanks for the long-range unit tips and tricks, my alloson and oohorok are now realy powerfull. just want to doo something nice and i'm going to be away form a computer on your actual Bday, better get it done now ;-) Happy Birthday!! HAPPY BERTDEY!! MALIGAYANG BATI SA IYONG KAARAWAN!!!! ILANG TAON KA NA???????? --Pata3pon pictures hey, i'm new here.. umm... can you tell me how to take pictures from the psp(like yours) if you want to answer, just leave a message at my talk pahe. thanks ~Dark~ 02:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE : About the pictures... ummmm... how?? ~Dark~ 07:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Why I leave the group.... I got bored...... masama na pakiramdam ko....... And.... don't worry.... I'll be back on my birthday :) if Rah G or Patagod accepts my request....... - Pata3pon hey blade i've having a problem on PSN i can't sign up to it. it reads "connection error"(something like that i forgot it) and some random numbers, by the way, i've added your facebook(ahaha) my name is andreas kevin and the pic is cannogabang, be sure to accept! thanks :p ~Dark~ 03:43, July 5, 2011 (UTC) What herogates you Mage07-1 psp Saposami76-1 psp ok psp games patapon 3 herogate 1-Herogate 2-lnvite to here 3-Ad hoc mode (Only Channel 6) 4-Play Mage07 lnvite to here-Ad hoc mode. Good luck online go time 3:00 p.m. psp games patapon 3! :) Saposami76 12:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Saposami76: ok Herogate mage07 multiplayer online good find unlock Silver Hoshipons you Mage07 heroes! open herogates!!! Ad Hoc!!! (find Channel 6 need) look youtube.com unlock Silver Hoshipon you Saposami76 11:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah online team goal ok multiplayer day you time 8:00 p.m go mage07 herogates silver hoshipons